


Скованные одной цепью

by sunlight_willow



Category: Edelstein-Trilogie | Ruby Red Trilogy - Kerstin Gier
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Poetry, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight_willow/pseuds/sunlight_willow
Summary: Фантазия на тему пророчества из «Рубиновой книги» в ритме «Скованных одной цепью» Наутилуса.





	Скованные одной цепью

О Ворон, поющий в рубиновом храме,  
Ты слышишь песнь мертвых между мирами,  
Не знаешь, за дверью прячется друг,  
Но вот, час настал, завершен Смерти круг!

Мы — Скованные одной цепью,  
Связанные одной целью,  
Скованные одной цепью,  
Связанные одной!..

Да, ты хотела вечно жить  
И множество, множество кошек иметь!  
Всё это будет! За нами пойди,  
На узкой тропе поскользнись, упади!

К Скованным одной цепью,  
Связанным одной целью,  
Скованным одной цепью,  
Связанным одной!..

Счастье во тьме, и ты это знаешь,  
Почему тогда нас не понимаешь?  
С нами пойдем, наслаждайся огнями  
Вместе с нами, вместе с нами!

Скованными одной цепью,  
Связанными одной целью,  
Скованными одной цепью,  
Связанными одной!..


End file.
